swan princess
by Ciera ann
Summary: based on movie..2 kingdoms,2 heirs and 1 plan..Since birth kagome's father King Ryo and Inuyasha's mother Queen Izayoi had planned of bringing the two together in hopes of them falling in love and uniting their kingdoms..Will love blossom?rate may change.
1. Epiloge

Hey guys alright this is the swan princess inuyasha style.I changed it up a bit with some of the charaters but its pretty much the same just a few tiny changes...this is my first movie based story so go easy on me im still working on my writting..As sad as it is I do not own inuyasha and never will :(...well i hope you enjoy my story!!Oh heres the character list so you dont get confused about who is who...Ok enough talking here we go...Oh im so EXCITED..Oh darnit there i go again...OK it stats NOW...

odette-kagome

derek-inuyasha

king william-ryo

widow queen quberta-izayoi

bromley-miroku

rothbart-naraku

puffin-shippo

jeanbob-kouga

speed-kirara

rogers-myoga

chamberlain-hojo

bridget-kikyo

-Epiloge-

"Once Opon a time there was a king named Ryo who ruled a large and mighty kingdom and yet he was sad.For he had no child to inherit the thrown to.Then happily a daughter was born a princess and she was given the name Kagome."A nurse walked in holding a lil pink bundle and handed it to king Ryo..King Ryo took his new born daughter in his arms and rocked her back and forth before walking to the balcony..Once outside he lifted the child and a crowd below errupted in loud cheers..Ryo looked down at the newborn and couldnt help but smile.She resembled her mother so much..She had beautiful dark hair and rich brown eyes..He turned and walked back inside putting his finger near kagomes playing with her hand..Curiously kagome lifted her tiny hand and held onto her fathers finger..He let out a little laugh.

"Kings and queens came from all around to offer their gift to the child among them was the widow izayoi and her young son Inuyasha."A young boy with short silver hair slowly moved torwards the cribe..Curisly he leaned forward and started down at the infant inside..He smiled down at her recieving a cooing sound,he dangled a golden locket infront of her face..the little girl reached up her tiny hand in attempts to grab the locket but couldnt reach.Inuyasha carefully put the locket around the infants neck.He leaned in a little more and kissed her lightly on the head smiling."It was then that Ryo and Izayoi happened opon the same idea.Inuyasha and kagome would be braught together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever.But unknown to all was another plan.That of the evil enchanter Naraku.Kagomes birth was of little concern to him for he was preparing to take Ryo's kingdom by means of the forbidin arts.On the eve of his assalt Ryo attacked and Naraku's powers were plunged into darkness.Despit calls for his death the enchanter was only banished."

"Im not finished with you yet Ryo someday ill get my power back and when i do everything you own,everything you love will be mine!"Naraku threated

Ryo pointed away signaling for Naraku to leave..Angerly Naraku turned and left but glanced back to give one last look scheming his plot.."many feared king Ryo to kind but in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not to distant summer inuyasha and kagome would meet."

Authors note

Well theres the first chapter hopefully you guys enjoyed it..Id really appreciate it if you reviewed it so i know if im doing ok or not...Leave me any suggests...im always open to new ideas and such...I promise i wont bite..HARD...Hehehe naw j/k or am i??the world may never now...Anywho i will update as soon as possible...I promise im not the type to say "oohhh ill update soon" and then never do it...It will be updated within a week...Well thanks for reading my story

Ciera Fox

:)


	2. The plan at work

Wow thats for the reviews guys.Right after i posted it up i went out to eat i come back and find 3 new reviews.That makes me excited:)...Like i promised before I have changed quite a few things around in the story you will see shortly..Im so suprised how fast ideas came to me about this story..well i promised id update so here it is!!Enjoy :)

Hojo ran around franticly until he came across a horn and blew into it signaling the arrival of their guests.Queen Izayoi turned her attention from the garden she was inspecting and walked towards her visters.."hehe!!OHHHH here they come"hojo said running in circles around the top of a tower

A moment later King Ryo and Kagome rode up infront of Izayoi and Inuyasha.Ryo Got off the horse and turned torwards Izayoi. "Dear Izayoi lovely as ever"Ryo complemented looking her up and down..Turning to look at the young boy beside her"And who might this strapping young lad be?"Ryo asked winking at Izayoi "younge prince Inuyasha no doubt"he gave the young boy a warm smile."welcome to our fair kingdom dear Ryo and to you young princess!" izayoi says sweetly while bowing.Ryo smiled sweetly to Izayoi and turned to kagome.He gave her a wink and picked her up off the horse and placed her on the ground gently pushing her infront of him.

"Go prince inuyasha"Izayoi pushed him lightly torwards kagome.

"dear go on"she urged him again

"mother!" Inuyasha whispered embarrassed

"Inuyasha"she said sternly giving him a look..he turned and walked torwards Kagome and slumped "Hello princess Kagome im pleased to meet you!" Inuyasha forced himself to say "Pleased to meet you prince Inuyasha" Kagome bowed before Inuyasha turned and walked back to his mother "uh-uh"she said shaking her head.Inuyasha turned back around and took kagomes hand and looked at it a moment disqusted about what he had to do..Kagome gave him the nastiest look as he leaned forward and kissed it instantly turning and making a grossed out face whipping his mouth.Both children turned away from each other crossing their arms and huffing..

((((((song "my idea"))))))))

inuyasha: I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer  
I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box  
Kagome: He looks conceited  
inuyasha: What a total bummer  
kagome&inuyasha:If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox  
Inuyasha: So happy you could come  
kagome:So happy to be here  
kagome&inuyasha: How I'd like to run  
kagome: This is not my idea  
inuyasha:This isn't my idea  
kagome&inuyasha:Of fun

Queen izayoi: The children seem to get along quite nicely  
King Ryo:We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks  
Queen izayoi:My dear King Ryo, that's my point precisely  
King ryo:It's such good parenting  
Queen izayoi:And politics  
So happy we agree  
King Ryo:I think we've got a deal  
Queen izayoi: Inuyasha's quite a catch  
King Ryo: This is my idea  
Queen izayoi:This is my idea  
King Ryo&Queen izayoi: Of a match

King ryo: Good heavens, child, don't dawdle  
We can't keep Inuyasha waiting  
Kagome:I haven't packed or washed my hair  
And father I get seasick  
Queen izayoi: She soon will be arriving  
Is that respect you're showing  
inuyasha:To make me kiss her hand again  
I swear I'm gonna be sick

King ryo:One day Prince Inuyasha will be her intended  
Queen izayoi:Splendid

inuyasha:We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her  
Kagome:Hey fellas, wait up!  
miroku:Quick, put on some speed  
Inuyasha: When picking teams  
miroku: Or friends  
inuyasha: I never choose her  
miroku: You'd think she'd take a hint an learn to read  
kagome: This really isn't fair  
inuyasha&miroku: We really couldn't care  
kagome:Boys, it's all or none  
This is not my idea  
inuyasha&miroku:This isn't my idea  
kagome&inuyasha&miroku: Of fun

towns people: Long before they met  
Inuyasha and kagome  
Were destined to be wedded  
However anyone could see  
The only point on which they didn't disagree  
Was that the very thought of summertime  
Was dreaded

Inuyasha:She tries to talk me into playing dress-up  
She's always flirting with the castle guards  
miroku:I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up  
inuyasha:I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards  
Four sevens and a ten  
kagome:I think I've won again  
inuyasha:Every time she's won  
kagome:This is my idea  
inuyasha:This isn't my idea  
kagome&inuyasha:Of fun

towns people:We need a royal wedding  
I'd love to be invited  
At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes  
Someday these two will marry  
Two lands will be united  
And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes

king ryo: What if Kagome doesn't go for the merger?  
Queen izayoi:Urge her!

kagome&inuyasha:For as long as I remember  
We've been told we'd someday wed  
Every June until September  
Inuyasha:All their pushing and annoying hints  
kagome:I've got bruises with their fingerprints  
Inuyasha:I can do much better I am sure  
Kagome:He's so immature  
Inuyasha turns and sees Kagome standing their in the most beautiful dress looking at him.  
Kagome:I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
I see inside him and my doubts are gone  
Inuyasha:She started out as such an ugly duckling  
And somehow suddenly became a swan  
kagome:So happy to be here  
inuyasha:Til now I never knew  
kagome&inuyasha:It is you I've been dreaming of  
inuyasha:This is my idea  
kagome:This is my idea  
towns people:What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
This is my idea (This is my idea)  
Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
This is exactly my idea  
Of love  
Inuyasha toke kagome by the hand and draged her to the dance floor..As they started to dance everyone in the room stared in awe.  
inuyasha:This is my idea  
kagome:This is my idea  
Kagome&Inuyasha:This is my idea  
Of love

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and slowly leaned forward to kiss her.After they broke the kiss he turned torwards his mother"Arrange the marriage" He said without hesitation looking down at Kagome with lust in his eyes everyone in room errupted into loud cheers.Knocking Inuyasha from his thoughts.Kagome looked around the room "Wait!" she said as the music started,catching everyones attention."What?"Inuyasha looked at her with confusion."Your all I ever wanted.Your beautiful" Inuyasha said."thank you." kagome said softly but still didnt understand what was going on..."But what else?"Kagome wondered hoping for him to give her the answer she was looking for.."What else?"Inuyasha said raising a eyebrow.."Is beauty all that matters to you?"she worried.Hearing her father ahem and shaking his head she gave him a dirty look turning back to Inuyasha..."Inuyasha what else?"His mother said shakingly praying to kami that he would say the right thing.Inuyasha was shocked she would ask something like but answered with the only thing he could think of"What else is there?"Myoga made a buzzing noise...Izayoi started to tear up..He had ruined everything she worked so hard for.Ryo couldnt believe the sight happening before him.Kagome looked down in hurt and turned to walk away tears developing in her eyes.Ryo put his head down in disappointment all those years of planning."Kagome."he said softly trying to catch up with his daughter.He turned to Izayoi "I think its time we leave.".Everyone headed outside the castle by the time they were outside the butlers had the horses prepared to go.Ryo walked over to his horse and got on seeing Kagome already on hers ready to leave.He trotted the horse over to Izayoi "We tried Izayoi no one cant say we didnt try.".Izayoi tried to hold back the tears again She glanced over at Inuyasha and shoke her head.Kagome started trotting to her father "Say goodbye Kagome." "Goodbye."she said shortly refusing to look at Inuyasha."goodbye?"he questioned "Prince Inuyasha.".Izayoi pushed Inuyasha "Mother." he said stubbernly "Inuyasha!"she snapped "goodbye princess!"Inuyasha said gruffly refusing to look at Kagome..She yanked the rains and started to leave following behind her father.Kagome looked back only to see Inuyasha turn his gaze away from her.She turned back around allowing a single tear to slide down her cheek.Izayoi turned going back to the house and shouted "All of these years of planning Wasted!".Inuyasha slumped and walked back to the castle.He headed up the flights of stairs that lead to his bedroom.When he walked in he walked over to his bed and flopped onto it."Ughhh how could you be so stupid?" he thought to himself.He stared up at the ceiling until a familar voice caught his attention."Hey man lets go play chese maybe that will help take yor mind off of Kagome."Miroku suggested.Once they got up the stairs Miroku set up the game and before they knew it Myoga came walking in.He Turned to Inuyasha and shock his head Inuyasha's only reply was a sigh."What else is there?she says is beauty all that matters and you say what else is there??Myoga shouts still shocked at how Inuyasha could be so stupid. "It was dumb i know "Inuyasha admited.Miroku looked to see if inuyasha was paying attention and moved his piece up further.Myoga paced back and forth and stoped to turn and look at him"You should write a book how to offend women in 5 sylabols or less"seriously "Haha Your turn prince Inuyasha."Miroku said trying to obtain his laughter."i didnt know what else to say"Inuyasha looked down knowing what he did really hurt Kagome."You lost your queen prince Inuyasha"Miroku said picking up Inuyasha's queen piece "thats twice in one day!"Inuyasha slumped into his chair."Think.You must see something other than Kagomes beauty?."Myoga questioned further."Of course i do myoga!Shes like you known."Inuyasha paused thinking."How about and then.I mean right?"he asked a little confused."I dont know how to say it."Inuyasha confessed..He thought even harder until finaly i came to him"Ill prove it to her.Ill prove my love checkmate.

Lurking in the shadows Naraku stood "Todays the day Ryo!Everything you own,everything you love will be mine!" he said aloud to himself staring at the carrage

authors note

OHHHHHHH CLIFFY!! :P...Sorry i just had too..Well I did add a few parts to the scenes so its not exactly the same but i have some more changes to do..Well hopefully you enjoyed this chapter i know i enjoyed writting all of it :)...well im going to finish up the next chapter like i promised it will most likely be up within the next few days...But i dont know how i want to change it a lil so it might take me a few days to update the next chapter.Oh and if you have any requests on movies or stories youd like please let me know and i will do my best to write you a story...Ohh silly me please review and tell me what you think of this chapter...It is very appreciated and i do take in all suggestions..

thanks so much

Ciera Fox


	3. The great animal

Hey guys!!Well im glad that you guys are really enjoying my story!!Im suprised so many people put it on their favorites.Oh and thank you for the suggestions and reviews..One problem i have is that the software i use doesn't have spell check so if there is any spelling errors im terribly sorry...I will try to make corrections..Well this chapter i had a little trouble with..I havent been able to really focus on it due to a few personal problems but ill try my best :)...Opps ive come to realize i made a mistake in the last chapter i meant to say they were playing chese downstairs not upstairs whoopsie...My mistake sorry guys..Now on with the sotry..

"I...I just don't understand.What else did you want him to say?" King Ryo asked his daughter not knowing what she had going through her mind.Kagome let out a sigh "I need to know he loves me for just being me." she said softly turning to the window watching the scenery go by.Whooooaaa the man controlling the horses said causing the carrage to come to a complete stop.Naraku stood infront of the horse and slowly started walking forward.

King Ryo wondered what had happened.He turned to kagome motioning for her to stay inside.As king Ryo opened the door he saw Naraku standing before him.Naraku turned into his true form and Attacked Ryo.He hadn't seen it coming and was knocked onto the ground.Blood was slowly pouring from his chest.As he tried to get up he winced in pain and fell back down.By the time he had realized that Kagome was still in the carage it was to late.There came a shriek from that direction.By the time Ryo turned to look he saw Naraku take off with her over his shoulder.Kagome began pounding on his chest trying to get out of his hold.However it only angered him and caused him to tighten his grip.

(Meanwhile with Inuyasha)

"Im done playing chese!I seem to be losing my queen A LOT!" Inuyasha emphasized the ending part.Myoga just shock his head.Miroku couldnt contain himself any longer and let out a chuckle recieving a look from the other men in the room.Right when Miroku calmed his laughter down one of Ryo's guards busted through the doors and collapsed on the floor.Inuyasha Ran over to the guard and bent down next to him holding his head in his hands."It's king Ryo's captain!" he informed myoga."We...We were attacked...By a great animal." the guard struggled to say.Thought nearly passed through Inuyasha before he got up and headed for the door "Kagome!" he whispered to himself worried.Myoga turned to him "Inuyasha Wait!" he yelled starting torwards the way inuyasha went.

Inuyasha ran to the stable and hoped on his horse.He yanked the rains causing the horse to run at ultimate speed."Kagome!" he screamed as he came into view of the carrage.He jumped off his horse and ran to the carrage searching for her.To his dismay she wasn't in the carrage.He bent his head down in shame and noticed something gold shining in the water.He carefully lent down and picked it up.He noticed what it was immediatly.It was the necklace he had given Kagome on her Birthday when she was a baby.He fisted the necklace in his hand and growled.

Ryo watched Inuyasha warily.Despite what had happened early Ryo couldnt help but smile.For

the exact thing Kagome hoped for from Inuyasha was happening right before his very own eyes.If only she was there to see how much he truly loved her.

"King Ryo" Inuyasha said lightly running to his side

"Inuyasha."Ryo winced in pain

"Who did this?"

"It came so quickly...A great animal."Ryo said slowly.

"Wheres Kagome?"

"Listen to me Inuyasha.It's not what it seems.It's not what it seems"

"Whats not?Where is Kagome?"he asked again.

"Kagome is..Kagome is...Gone."he said with his last breath.

Inuyasha slowly laid Ryo head back down and stood.

"Kagome!"he screamed at the top of his lungs

Authors note

Well guys theres chapter 3 i really hope you liked it...Ive been trying to make sure theres no mistakes but if there is just let me know for future refrence..Well im almost done with chapter 4 so maybe if im lucky ill have it posted up tomorrow or so...Oh and before i forget i have a poll going on my profile about what movie i should do next so please vote..

thanks so much

Ciera Fox


	4. Practice

like I promised here is chapter 4!! Well I got a new software so there shouldn't be any problems with spelling..Well at least i hope not :)...Ok well i figured out who's gonna be who now

I changed puffin to Kirara and speed to Shippo..Thanks so much Miko in training :)

well on with the story...

As Kikyo threw flower petals into the lake Kagome floated around waiting to turn back.

"Now don't let my little spell make you sad Kagome. It doesn't even last all day. As soon as the sun comes up."he reassured her.

As the moonlight hit her she turned back to her human form and walked up to Naraku.

"And that's how it works. However every night you have to be on the lake of course and when the moonlight touches your wings." he stopped when Kagome let out a cry.

"Look Kagome this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well maybe a tinsy bit but what I really want is your fathers kingdom!"

"Take it then!You have enough power!" Kagome snapped

"Na tried that already. Once you steal something you spend your whole life fighting to keep it."

"But." Naraku paused.

"But?" Kagome asked.

Naraku moved his hands slightly towards Kagome and with the flick of his wrist Kagome was in a gorgeous wedding gown standing in the middle of her kingdom.

"If I marry the only heir to the throne we will rule your fathers kingdom together!" Naraku informed her.

With the wave of his hand hundreds of people surrounded them.

"Legally king and queen. You know?"

"Never!" she shook her head causing the illusion to disappear as she ran away.

"Where are you going?As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake you turn back into a swan. No matter where you are."

Kagome fell to the ground and started to cry.

Close by her two friends Shippo and Koga watched the scene happening before them.

(A year later)

Myoga bent over a case of arrows and began pouring red powder into it.

"The musicians arin't happy."he informed trying to get every once of the powder into the case.

"I know but I have to practice." Inuyasha reminded him putting his bandanna around his eyes.

"Oh no complaint here. I think its going to be loads of." Myoga turned the bucket torwards him and tapped the end spewing red powder all over his face."Fun." he finished annoyed whipping the powder off his face.

"The great animals never going to give her up without a fight."

"Your not still thinking shes alive." Myoga questioned

"I find the great animal Myoga,I'll find Kagome." Inuyasha said full of hope.

"Oh Inuyasha you've looked everywhere. She's not coming back." he tried to convince him but it just wasn't getting through to him.

"The whole kingdom knows that."

"The whole kingdoms wrong. Kagome's alive and I'm going to find her."

"No peaking!" Myoga said pulling Miroku's bandanna over his eyes.

"Animals assemble."Myoga shouted to the musicians.

"Lord Myoga I must object!We are musician." One of the musicians piped up.

"The servants have the day off we had to use someone." Myoga huffed

"But. I'm an artist not a boar!" he stated with a attitude

"You could have fooled me!"he whispered to himself

"Come on guys their harmless."Inuyasha reassured shooting one at his foot. It bounced off leaving a little red circle on his boot.

The musicians gathered into a circle wearing their costumes and began to sing  
We are a band  
And not a band of animals  
This masquerade  
Is more than I can bear  
There goes my reputation  
It's awful, this humiliation  
And I've the lion's share

"Down on all fours please and growl ferociously." Myoga demanded

The musicians stood annoyed not doing as Myoga commanded.

"Liven it up a bit I want you to strike fear into my heart."

The musician in a rabbit costume looked up and down the row of men and growled ferociously  
"Not you Wesley your a rabbit!For heavens sake"

Myoga shook his head and turned torwards Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Archers ready?"

Inuyasha instantly grabbed his bow and arrow however Miroku felt around for his and had no luck. Myoga tapped his foot "Any time now Miroku!" he teased.

After a moment or two Miroku finally found his bow and arrows.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go!" Myoga untied both of the mens bandannas allowing them to fall to the ground.

Inuyasha aimed his arrow at his first target and let go of the arrow. It flew torwards the man in the muse costume and got him on the back. Inuyasha had gotten 7 musicians by the time Miroku's eyesight had come back to him. There stood the rabbit just 30 feet in front of Miroku.

He shook nervously pulling the arrow back but when he let go it tumbled to the floor."Oh darn!" Miroku mentally kicked himself for not pulling back farther. For his chance at getting the rabbit worth 100 points had hopped away. He ran after the rabbit in hopes of trapping him in a corner but it didn't work.

Inuyasha took aim at three musicians hiding behind the bush. The fox,elephant and lion shouted together "Duck" as they bent behind the bush causing the duck to stand up "Yes?" but it was to late for him to acknowledge what was to come. For he was struck with a arrow hitting him in the beak leaving a red circle on it.

The musicians couldn't help but laugh because of duck's stupidity. Inuyasha caught them off guard during their laugh session and pounded them with his arrows. He jumped over the bush and started after his next target.

Miroku caught up with the rabbit to see him standing on the balcony laughing while waving at him. Miroku knelled once more and tried to line up his shot just right. As soon as the arrow was in reaching distance of the rabbit he whacked it with a bat sending it right back at Miroku.

A loud "Ummph!" was heard. Miroku was sprawled out on the ground knocked out. The rabbit couldn't contain his laughter and fell of the balcony rolling around on the ground.

All the nobles sitting on the balcony watched in interest.

(song "Practice")

Nobles:Day after day all the prince every does  
Is practice, practice, practice

Everyone took their glasses and clunked them together with whoever they were sitting with.

Queen Izayoi:Thinking of her and the way that it was.

She sang as she sat stirring her cup of coffee.

Nobles;Practice, practice, practice

the musician dressed as a duck ran as fast as he could from Inuyasha "He's not happy 'til he has attacked us"

Inuyasha Shoot three musicians hiding behind a tree being carefull not to shoot Miroku who had run by still chasing the rabbit.

"12 seconds." Myoga warned holding up the hourglass.

Nobles:Day after day all the prince ever does  
Is practice, practice, practice  
Thinking of her and the way that it as  
Practice, practice, practice

Miroku had cornered the rabbit against a tree and shoot at it. Somehow he managed to missed and tried another but yet missed again. The rabbit had dodged every shoot he fired.

"5 seconds." Myoga warned again urging them to hurry.  
Inuyasha saw the rabbit run his way and gave him a merciless look. Inuyasha aimed his arrow and let go to see the rabbit dodge behind a bush.  
Musicians:If we refused then he would have sacked us  
So we face a life of target  
"4."

"3."

Nobles&musicians:Practice, practice, practice

"2"

"1"

"Time!" Myoga screamed at the top of his lungs.

Myoga turned and smiled knowing how this was going to turn out.

"Animals assemble for counting!" Myoga commanded

Myoga looked every animal up and down counting how many red circles they had on them. Also counting how much they were worth. Meanwhile Miroku pulled out one of his arrows and hit the rabbit three times leaving three little purple circles.

"298!Well done Inuyasha." Myoga congratulated.

"Well let's see here." he looked all the animals up and down again

"Now Miroku for you zero and zero!Ugh and nothing and no and zipp!"

Miroku just shrugged at his words for he knew something Myoga didn't.

"And last but not least the elusive 100 point white rabbit."

Myoga couldn't believe his eyes. On the rabbit was three purple circles.

"I believe thats 300 Myoga

"Good shooting there Miroku. How did you manage that?" Inuyasha patted him on the back.

Miroku walked over to Myoga "Well write it down!300 to 298!" Miroku rushed Myoga writing it down for him.

Inuyasha looked back at the rabbit and back to his friends "Oh. But wait just a moment." he said motioning for the rabbit to turn around. Obeying the rabbit turned around and had his back to everyone. Slowly Inuyasha used his bow to lift up his tail "Sorry Miroku." he apologized

Miroku slumped his posture a little "It's ok Inuyasha. Your a great marksman. One of the best but it takes more than good aim it takes courage." right there and then he caught Myoga's attention

"Speaking of courage on to the next event!" Myoga reminded laughing to himself.

As the three walked over to the next event a young noble girl stood watching. Miroku walked over acting all smooth "hello beautiful would you mind me asking you one simple question?" he questioned. The girl gave his a quizical look and then nodded her head. "Would you do the honor of bearing my child?" he asked with a serious face. At first the girl blushed ten shades of red she felt a hand rub her bottom. She reached up her hand and slapped him.

Authors note

well theres chapter 4!!Who could the young maiden be who slapped him??hehehe...well I'm so excited apparently everyone thinks I'm improving but this chapter i feel is not my best..Ive been having a lot of home problems so I couldn't really focus I will most likely revise this chapter later on..Oh well...Sadly this story is going to be ending soon :(...I'm not to sure if I'm going to continue on and add a lemon at the very end or not. If I do I will set it as its own chapter named "lemon" so all the people who don't want to read it will be warned and all that...so please review and tell me your thoughts and all...

Thanks so much

Ciera Fox


End file.
